


(podfic of) One Step Forward

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of entanglednow's Milkshakes and Matchsticks [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't want to look like he's trying if Derek's just going to turn up in the last clothes he got stabbed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) One Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Step Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509467) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Length:** 30m 

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zqngnoidabohv3q) (16mb)

Notes: Thanks to entanglednow for giving blanket permission to podfic, and to Dodificus for the very speedy beta! I have recorded the rest of what's out of the series, which is currently a work in progress, and will upload the parts as I get them edited. Thanks for your patience! Part 6 will hopefully be done soon.

I'm also posting a compiled podfic of however many parts of the series are currently finished, you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510906).


End file.
